Technical documents on electrolytic capacitors include Patent Literature 1 specified below. Patent Literature 1 discloses that, to improve the lifetime of an electrolytic capacitor, two valves which are a pressure valve and a gas release valve are provided as valves for releasing internal gas, and in normal use, the internal gas is released as needed through the gas release valve, while in the case of a rapid increase in internal pressure, the pressure valve is actuated (broken) to release the internal gas.